Our institution is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of group and the study protocols are described in the group chairman's grant application. Our institution is registering all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital with the group operations office. A significant and increasing number of patients are being entered in the group protocol studies, and the submission of study forms and pathology slides in accordance with protocol requirements is over 90 percent. Cytologic examinations will be performed on peritoneal fluid specimens obtained from women with ovarian cancer undergoing different therapies. The study will determine whether cytologic information will foretell persistent or recurrent disease, progression-free interval of the disease, cytoprognosis and survival.